The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing carrier and a two-component developer.
A two-component developer includes a toner and a carrier. A carrier including a plurality of resin-covered carrier particles is known. The resin-covered carrier particles each include a carrier core and a coat layer covering a surface of the carrier core. For example, resin-covered carrier particles each having a coat layer which contains a fluororesin and a binder resin and in which silica particles are dispersed are known as carrier particles.